


Doctor Love

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adding as we go along, Best Friends, Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Louis, Horny Harry, Longing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Examination, NOT A ONE SHOT, Nervous Harry, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Public Hand Jobs, Strangers to Lovers, Subspace, coming, jerking off, larry stylinson - Freeform, long story, patient harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry is at the hospital. Standard exam going not so standard as a very handsome doctor walks in. How will he ever recover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Amy for making me write this one now instead of later. I had a few laughs about poor Harry.

** **

The couple sitting across from him was staring at him. Harry was sitting on a squeaky chair which was annoying. Why had he chosen the only chair in the silent waiting room that couldn’t seem to be quiet? Maybe it was because he was a little nervous and couldn’t seem to keep his leg still. It kept wiggling and it wouldn’t stop.

The lady next to him glared at him. Her husband had been called in a minute ago and she was waiting patiently. He smiled at her tensely and quickly diverted his eyes down to the paper he was supposed to fill in. All kinds of medical questions. Any family members with the same kind of problems? Does cancer run in your family? Harry was getting more nauseous with every question. Why did his doctor have to send him to the hospital like this? It was only a tummy ache and yes it had been going on a while now and yes it was painful but to send him here… ugh…

“Mr. Styles…?”

Harry looked up. An older looking nurse was holding a file and was looking around in the waiting room. Oh shit, he was up.

“Uhm… uh… yeah, that’s me…”

She smiled at him and nodded. Harry got up and followed her. She led him to an exam room and closed the door while Harry looked at his surroundings. It was a small room with a desk and chairs and a computer. To the side, in the corner, there was a blue bed with paper roll on it and a cupboard with medical supplies. The nurse told him to sit down and sat across from him at the desk.

Harry could feel his heartbeat go up. Was she really going to be the one to do this? He blushed at the thought and she seemed to instantly read his mind. Her voice was calm and warm.

“Oh don’t worry. I’m not doing the exam. Dr. Tomlinson will be here in a minute. He had to take an urgent call.” She reassured softly. “Can I just take your form and check it real quick?”

“Ah…” was all Harry could say and he swallowed thickly. He handed over the forms.

“You nervous, dear?”

“Uh… yeah…”

She smiled at him and started scribbling something in the file. Her greyish eyes were bright even at her age. She was what could be considered an old dog and had probably worked here her whole life.  
"Don’t be afraid. It’s not going to hurt and Dr. Tomlinson is very nice. Handsome too…” She winked at Harry, smiling brightly. Harry instantly blushed once again.  
“Do you know what’s going to happen? Did you read the folders your doctor provided for you?”

“Uh… yeah… yeah… I did…” This was all very awkward and Harry wished he was anywhere but here. Maybe if he pinched himself… Maybe he could wake up from this nightmare…

The nurse put his forms in with the rest of the file and stood up. She walked over to the medical corner and closed a curtain halfway. She pulled a small medical cart out of the corner and arranged a pair of gloves and some medical supplies on it.

“Okay dear… so I’m going to leave you now. You can get your lower half undressed down to your underpants. Like I said Dr. Tomlinson will be here shortly to do the exam. Is that alright? Do you have any questions?”

Harry shoved his hands under his legs nervously. “Uhm… no…”

“Okay. Good…” The nurse smiled and turned to open the door and left the room. Harry got up and walked over to the corner section. He pulled off his boots and set them aside. Shit, he was so nervous. Why couldn’t he just have had a toothache? Dammit.

He unbuttoned his pants and struggled to get the tight material down his legs. He should have worn something else. Ugh, how stupid was he? He could only imagine the struggle in getting them on again later. He folded his jeans and set them at the end of the bed and sat down on the bed just as he heard voices outside the door. Then a soft knock on the door. Footsteps made their way in as the door was opened and a moment later there was the gentle click of it closing.  
Then a warm voice spoke up.

“Mr. Styles? Good day, I’m Dr. Tomlinson. Okay if I step in?”

“Uhm… yeah…”

The curtain moved a little and a doctor appeared holding his file while reading it. A young man Harry noticed and then the doctor looked up. Harry swallowed hard. The nurse hadn’t lied to him, this man was gorgeous. Eyes as blue as the ocean were looking at him. Harry could feel his stomach mixing up his breakfast and lunch, ready to throw it all up. THIS doctor was gonna…? Oh God… He was getting dizzy... He was glad he was sitting down because he would have surely stumbled.  
The doctor extended his perfect hand and Harry returned his own hand shakily.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Styles. Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale…”

“Uhm… yeah… yeah… just a little nervous…”  
“Ah… I see. No need. It’s not going to hurt. I’ll be very careful, don’t you worry.”

Harry could feel his cheeks burning up and he quickly lowered his gaze into his lap. The doctor cleared his throat and put the file to the side.

“So your doctor sent you here because of an enduring pain in your abdomen? Can you tell me where exactly?”

Harry looked up again and met the doctor’s eyes. Those eyes… Good god. How was he going to make it through this without proposing to this man and making an utter fool of himself? He wasn’t sure. The doctor watched him patiently as Harry lifted up his shirt a little and pointed his fingers to his lower tummy, where his pain had been all these weeks.

The doctor’s gaze followed Harry’s fingers in a way that made Harry want to squirm in his seat. His dick was reacting in ways he couldn’t have right now. Shit… Dead puppies, grannies in bikinis, Trump and Putin kissing… breathe…

“Uhm… can I?” The doctor asked. His voice was a little husky. He cleared his throat again.

“Uh… yeah sure.”

“Lie back for me please?”

Harry put his lanky legs on the bed, sticking out a little at the end and laid back. Doctor Dreamy put his hand on Harry’s stomach and put a little pressure on it. “Does this hurt?”

“Mmm mm, no…”

He moved his hand a little to the side. His hand felt warm and soft. “And here?”

“No…”

“Okay… I need to go lower, is that ok?”

“Uh… I guess… yeah…”

The warm hand moved again. He could feel it at the edge of his pants. Harry closed his eyes and squeezed them a little. Dead puppies, dead puppies, nan in a pink bikini… breathe Harry…

Again a little pressure…

“Does it hurt here?”

He noticed now with his eyes closed that the voice of the man was beautiful. A soft warm tone giving him goosebumps all over. Harry quickly opened his eyes again. This was going wrong in a hundred different ways. He swallowed again.

“Uh… uh… I mean… it’s a little sensitive there yeah…”

“Huh… okay… there you say?” Again the pressure...

“Yeah… right there…”

“Mmmm… okay… you can sit up again.”

Doctor Handsome was getting the file again and started writing something down in it as Harry sat up. Thank god that was over. He could feel that he was quickly getting half hard in his pants and any more of this… well...

Doctor Hottie was done with his file again and placed it aside. He started putting on his gloves. Oh shit… right… the actual exam… He was doomed…

“So...uh… do you have any questions about the exam?”

Harry coughed nervously. “Uhm… no… not really…”

“Okay...uhm… I’m gonna need you to drop your pants for me then...please…”

The doctor cleared his throat again and Harry wasn’t sure but he seemed to be blushing a little.

“Oh… uh… right…”

He clumsily wiggled out of his pants and they dropped to the floor before he stepped out of them and stood there awkwardly.

Doctor Stud Muffin’s eyes seemed to flare as he took in the sight of Harry’s dick as he looked down and then up again into Harry’s eyes for a second and then quickly glanced to the side. He then locked his gaze with Harry’s once more.

“Uhm… with your permission…?”

Harry smiled at him awkwardly and nodded, before turning his eyes up to the ceiling and biting down on his upper lip.

Doctor Sexy reached out and touched the base of Harry’s dick making him twitch.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to startle you. I just need to feel behind…”

He moved his fingers around the base to the back of Harry’s balls and pushed up a little, feeling around. Harry could feel all the blood rushing south quickly. He wasn’t going to make it through this exam safely. Breathe… he reminded himself. He took a deep breath through his nose.

Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead… ugh…

“Uhm… Mr. Styles? …? Harry? Harry! Exhale Love… You need to exhale...”

Harry was holding his breath and was starting to turn red. “Harry!!”

Harry exhaled. “I’m sorry. I can’t help… It’s just… You’re touching…”

“It’s okay Love. It’s just a natural reaction. I don’t mind. It’s okay. Just try and relax.”

Harry was looking into those wonderful eyes again and that wasn’t helping. They seemed to even be sparkling right now. Fuck. He sighed. “Ugh…”

“I’m sorry. I need you to turn around and tilt your pelvis. Can you do that for me?”

Doctor Hot stuff was looking almost apologetic at him. His cheeks were flushed from all this too. Harry could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest. This wasn’t going to end well… or maybe too well…

Harry took a deep breath and reluctantly turned around. He put his hands on the bed and tilted his pelvis so his bum was sticking out. He tried to steady his breaths but it wasn’t working. He could feel his pulse in the one place where he didn’t want it to be right now. He hung his head and closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

He could hear Doctor Amazing handling some of the supplies on the cart. God, it was warm in here. Had it been this warm the whole time? Harry couldn’t tell. But he was definitely sweating all over right now. His dick was twitching again. He was harder than he should be. Fuck. Relax Harry...relax… breathe...

“Okay, I’m going to uhm… feel… inside to see if there are any abnormalities. It’s one finger and it’s coated very well with lube so it shouldn’t hurt. Tell me if it does, okay? I’ll be very careful. You just try to relax as much as you can. That’ll make it easier. Exhale if you can. It helps. Are you ready?”

Harry couldn’t do anything but nod. He was too hot and bothered to speak and he was trying to find any strength in holding off any extra stimulant or sexy thought in his mind. Besides he was also praying like an idiot to not come on the spot. His dick was definitely paying attention to what was happening here this morning. Another slow breath out through his mouth and then he felt it.

A hand touching his butt cheek and then another on the other side. Slowly and with care parting them. One hand left as the other kept in between. And then… a fingertip touching his rim. Harry gasped.

“Okay...okay, you’re okay. Take a deep breath and exhale slowly.”

As he did what he was told he could feel the gloved finger slip in with ease. It felt warm and Harry started counting to try and distract himself. Doctor Adorable was feeling his way around in there and Harry could feel all of his nerve endings react. This felt so much better than it should. Oh god. He was starting to forget where he was.

He noticed his breathing was picking up and he tried not to pant. He bit his lower lip in concentration. The finger twisted as it felt around and Harry moaned softly. It stopped moving instantly.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Doctor Perfect sounded worried.

Harry shook his head, he wasn’t in any capacity to speak right now. The finger carefully started feeling around again. Harry could feel his dick leaking a drop of precome. Shit… no no no… dead puppies dead dicks...uh puppies...oh fuck…

He threw his head back just as Doctor Feelgood hit the bundle of nerves he had been looking for. Harry felt all the blood in his head rush down to the centre of his being, that being his dick right now. He thrust his pelvis forward in reaction and his dick hit the bed and that was enough to make him moan obscenely, and spurt a fine line of white silk onto the bed. He saw stars, felt dizzy and then the lights went out…

 

.  
*** Stay tuned for what happens next... How will the cute doctor react? How will Harry feel?? Stick around to find out....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends Amy and Sammy for pre-reading and editing and making sure my ramblings make sense. ;) As always please leave kudos or comments. I love reading them and always answer back.

***

Galaxies… beautiful stars everywhere… Harry felt great… floating… and a buzz from somewhere… no wait… not a buzz… that sounded like a voice… a wonderful voice… Harry smiled… He could listen to this voice all day… What was it saying anyway… He tried to listen… The warm humming started forming into words…

“There we are… come back to me, princess… can you do that? Harry?”

The voice sounded comforting and Harry focused on it. He could feel a hand running through his hair, softly caressing it. Another hand warm and flat on his chest. “There we are Love, you’re okay. Come back to me, please… Open your eyes when you’re ready…”

Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the bright lights. “W-where…”

“Shhhh… it’s okay… relax baby… you’re safe…” The hand kept stroking his hair. Harry let out a satisfied sigh.

He was on the floor, but his upper half was resting in someone’s lap. He was surrounded by medical supplies all over the floor. A cart was lying beside him on its side. He looked up and was met with two deep blue eyes. They were looking at him with worry and something else he couldn’t exactly read. It was the cute doctor from this morning. What was he doing here? Also… why was Harry naked from the waist down? A feeling of panic took over for a moment and the doctor seemed to pick up on it. He held Harry a little tighter as he spoke again.

“Relax… you’re safe… Harry, how are you feeling? You went into subspace, darling. Are you back with me now?”

Harry felt groggy but tried to understand what the doctor was saying. Subspace… what was he talking about? He was trying to put the pieces together. What happened?

“Can you try and sit up, Love?” He shakily did as he was told. The doctor was handing him his boxers and Harry took them from him. He clumsily got his feet in and slid them up his legs, lifting his bum to get them on. Doctor Angel Eyes watched his actions intently before he got up and walked to the corner, making Harry whimper as he left his side. “Shhh… I’ll be back in just a sec. You’re okay. Do you remember what happened, Harry?”

Harry looked around the room dazed and slowly his memory started telling him the horrible truth. The exam room… the cute doctor… he was still at the hospital… the exam… oh god… the exam!... his dick… he had been so turned on… and then… Oh, sweet Mary, mother of Jesus…

Everything came rushing back and Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Doctor Cutie turned around at the sound. He came rushing back to Harry’s side with a cup of water in his hands. He placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and it seemed to be burning through Harry’s shirt.

“Oh God… oh God …oh God…” Harry whimpered, shaking his head. This was all too much.

“Harry…calm down… It’s-“

But Harry wasn’t listening. This was just too embarrassing for him. He couldn’t be here. He couldn’t look Doctor Delicious in the eye. He scrambled to his feet knocking the cup of water out of the doctor’s hands and all over him. The doctor let out a squeal at the cold water as Harry grabbed his jeans and shoes and stormed out of the exam room in nothing but his shirt and his black boxers.

He ducked his head as he ran past the nurse’s station and through the waiting room, careful to not look up to see who was in there. He felt mortified. “Mr. Styles…!” He could hear the doctor calling his name but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop. Or go back. Hell no!

He ran around a corner and along the corridor until he saw a sign for a bathroom and quickly opened the door and almost jumped into the furthest stall and closed it. He closed his eyes, leaned back against the door, clutching his pants and boots to his chest, trying to control his breathing.

He stood there for a few minutes before he closed the toilet lid and put his shoes on it. He unfolded his skinny’s and clumsily worked his legs into the tight fit. He sat down on the lid and put his socks and boots on. Harry sighed and hid his face in his hands. The feeling of embarrassment hadn’t subsided. He felt awful. “Fuck…”

He took his phone out of his pocket thankful that he hadn’t lost it during his escape. He searched through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He quickly dialled and held the phone tightly to his ear and ran a hand across his sweaty forehead.

“…ello…” The voice sounded distracted.

“Oh Nialler… oh god… I’m so glad to hear you… ugh…”

“uuuh… Harry…? You okay? You don’t sound ok! Where are you?”

Harry groaned. “Still at the hospital. It was awful. I need to see you. I need a hug. Are you at home? Can I come over?”

“Uhm… yeah sure… I’ll be at home again in ten minutes.”

“…’kay, see you in ten…bye…”

He ended the call and let out a deep sigh, shaking his head again in disbelief about what happened.  
He was just about to get up and leave as he heard the door of the bathroom open and close. Since he was still a little… well… a lot… ashamed about not only the exam but running around the hospital half naked, Harry decided to opt not running into another human being in the bathroom. So he kept silent and listened, hoping the person would leave again soon.

He could hear the water running for a while and then someone finally washing their hands. The water stopped and was followed by the rustling of a paper towel before he heard the person going into one of the stalls and closing it. What an odd order, Harry thought. Don’t you usually wash your hands after peeing? He kept as quiet as a mouse and eavesdropped on the person’s privacy.

Harry waited and listened but there were no obvious sounds of usual toilet activities. Oh god, I hope he is not pooping… Harry thought. But then he heard the lid close and what sounded like a zipper and the rustling of clothes. Harry frowned. What was… And then he heard it… a spitting sound followed by a moan and a very familiar rhythmic wet fleshy clicking sound. 

Harry snapped his head up as if he could see through the stalls. He clapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes grew big. No way! Do people actually do that in a public bathroom? Fuck! And… ewww…

Harry froze in his seat and squeezed both his eyes and lips tightly shut, trying to make himself as invisible and as quiet as he could be. The clicking continued and he could hear panting. Shit. He shouldn’t be listening to this. He wanted to leave but he daren’t move. Then a buzzing sound. A phone. The clicking paused for a second as the phone was being cut off but then the sound picked up again. Again panting… The buzzing started again…

A groaning sound made Harry startle. The clicking stopped. He could hear fumbling and then a croaky voice. “.... uh… mate… I’m kinda in the middle of something here…” Harry listened carefully.  
“.... mmmm…..” Another moan. The voice sounded strangled. “....fuck… Zayn… I gotta go...ugh… I’ll come over later, ok? After my shift. Bye.” The phone seemed to land on the floor as the guy picked up his pace again.

Harry found himself strangely intrigued. There was something about that voice. A strange familiarity. He couldn’t quite place it. A warm tone to it… He closed his eyes and tried to remember the sound as the urge seemed to grow in the stall next to him. The breathing grew heavier and the rhythm fastened.

“Ahhh… fuck…” croaked the voice as he seemed to get closer to a release. Harry’s eyes flew open wide and wonder came over him. His mouth fell open. It was… no way… could it be?... he was sure… well... almost… 

Harry listened with the greatest interest now that he suspected who this hot-blooded person could be. He felt in shock and a little naughty for listening in on something that wasn’t intended for him to hear that he cautiously held his breath in fear of being discovered.

The sounds in the other stall were growing louder and louder. The breathing, the wet fleshy sound faster and faster until Harry heard a loud moan followed by a few short and softer ones. “Oh Fuuuuuuck. Fuckin’ hell… shit... Har-ry…. aaaaah…” 

And that was all Harry needed to know that he was right about the voice and who it belonged to. His eyes grew big in shock and he jumped up from his seat, threw his stall door open and sprinted out of the bathroom.

For the second time that day he ran as fast as he could, out of the hospital without looking back.

Again mortified. And again… hard…

.

*** Poor Harry... will this day never end? How much embarrassment can he take...? Stay tuned...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs his best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Sorry. I know it's been a while but I've not forgotten you. Sometimes life just seems to get in the way more than I would like it to. The story has been evolving in my head so I kinda know where I'm going with this now. I have started writing the next chapter already so hopefully, that will be up soon.  
> Thank you once again to my betas for prereading and correcting anything stupid ;-)  
> I've started a twitter account for my fics so you can follow and get in touch if you like. [@BoneraLove](https://twitter.com/BoneraLove) Always love hearing people's ideas, so come find me!! Thank you for sticking around so long and happy reading!!!

 

Harry sprinted down the street to put as much space between him and what he had just heard as fast as he could, only stopping to catch his breath when he was at the bus stop. Panting raggedly, he bent over, hands on his knees, completely out of breath.

He shook his head. Good God, he still couldn't believe it. He was trying to wrap his mind around this. What had just happened? He had heard what he was now sure the cute doctor jerk himself in that stall, which in itself was worth the shock. But that wasn't what had Harry this rattled and shaking in his boots.

No, it was the fact that he was very sure that the cute doc had gasped out _his_ name when he came all over himself. Harry... clear as day... And Harry didn't know what to make of that.

Not to mention that he still wasn't over his initial embarrassment of what happened with the exam.. that was a story in itself. Fuck. He really needed to talk to Niall. He needed a voice of reason. He snickered at his own thoughts. Niall his voice of reason. The world was going crazy.

He was glad that the bus pulled up at that moment, wanting to disappear from this place as fast as he could, still a little restless, in fear of accidentally running into the doctor. He stepped onto the bus and handed a little money to the driver. He clumsily made his way to the back of the bus while it started moving again, almost keeling over at the sudden movement. He sat down in the last row of seats and looked out the window in thought.

Suddenly he felt his phone buzzing. The old lady in the seat across the aisle from him glared at him as if he personally and intentionally disturbed her peace and quiet. He quickly dug it out of his pocket and saw a number he didn't recognize. Not wanting to deal with anybody, let alone some random person probably selling something he denied the call, silenced his phone and put it back into his pocket. When the old woman wasn't looking Harry pulled a face at her, retaliating her glare, even if she didn’t see him.

Four stops later, Harry got off the bus at the same stop as the grumpy old lady. She murmured something Harry couldn’t understand, only catching something like ‘young people’ and she glared at him again before walking off. Harry huffed and started walking the short distance to Niall’s place. He pushed the doorbell when he got there and after a minute Niall’s voice sounded through the intercom. “Haz? That you?”

“Yeah, Beam me up, Scotty!” It was his own lame little joke and he could almost hear Niall rolling his eyes, before hearing a buzzing sound that indicated he could open the door. It made him laugh that his joke always annoyed Niall, but Niall never said anything because he knew that would only spur Harry on ever more.

His mood had improved a little, now that he wasn’t thinking about his misfortunes from this morning. He ran up the stairs two steps at a time until he reached Niall's door which was already open and had his friend waiting for him.

“What took you? Ya said see ya in ten. Fuck, you had me worried Haz. You sounded off! You okay?” Harry’s face fell. Niall was rambling now and Harry could see why he was panicking. He had probably sounded not in his right mind when he called and he kinda got held up after his call to Niall, eavesdropping on Doctor Hothands. So yeah, he was late… He could feel his stomach turn again.

“I’m really sorry Ni, let’s go inside, please... I can’t talk here.” He pushed past his friend and made his way through the hallway into the living room. He plopped down on the couch already taking off his shoes and tucking his feet under his bum and grabbing a pillow of the armrest of the old couch and cradling it against his tummy, as if to keep him safe. Niall walked in after him and was watching the entire scene unfold. He frowned. “Uhm… tea?”

Harry looked up at him and nodded at his friend. “Yes please.”

Niall looked at him with worry in his eyes but said nothing, only humming shortly as he walked into the kitchen getting them both a cup of tea. He also found some biscuits, because he was hungry. Niall was always hungry. He came back into the room to find Harry picking at his pillow deeply in thought and sporting a deep frown on his forehead and an impressive pout.

Niall plunked down on the opposite side of the couch after setting their cups on the coffee table, accidentally dropping the biscuit pack on the ground and quickly picking them up again.

“So… you wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you?” Niall had a habit of jumping straight to the facts and Harry loved that about him… usually. Today he would have been fine talking about the weather or any other random subject first because his nerves were stirring up again and he didn’t even know where to start to try and explain this to his best friend.

Harry cradled his pillow again and let out a big sigh. He slowly looked up at Niall with fearful eyes filled with worry and embarrassment. “Alright… but you can’t laugh… and no judging…”  
Niall snorted. “I mean it Ni… this isn’t funny…” Niall frowned. Harry was acting weird. Well... weirder than usual at least. He slowly nodded in agreement.

“Okay… so… you know I had this appointment at the hospital for my tummy ache?” Again a nod from his friend. “Well… my doctor wanted to make sure everything was ok... like...on the inside…” He carefully watched Niall’s reaction who took a minute to understand what Harry was saying and then looked back at him with growing eyes and let out an ‘Oh’ indicating he understood.

“Yeah...well... that was today. That exam…” Niall just looked at him nodding in understanding, waiting for him to clarify.

“And… uhm… it was… a nightmare really...“

Niall cleared his throat. “That bad huh? I mean… not to be rude or stereotyping or whatever, but I’d figure if anyone would love that exam it would be someone gay…?” He looked at Harry, carefully shrugging his shoulders lightly and pulling a funny smiley face trying to break the tension and be funny.

Harry groaned at him and hid his face in the pillow. “Ugh, Niall… that’s not it. It didn’t hurt. I-I… just... I made a fool out of myself.” He couldn’t look his friend in the eye saying this.

Niall's brows were drawn in a frown and he pouted in question. “Why? What happened?”

Harry pushed the pillow even further in his face and his voice sounded muffled by the pillow. “I nutted...”

“W-what?” Niall wasn’t sure he heard his friend correctly.

Harry suddenly sat up, grimace on his face as he repeated what he said.  
“I nutted Niall... I fucking nutted!”

Niall snorted loudly and instantly knew that was the wrong thing to do because Harry threw himself on the couch dramatically and whined.

“Oh shit...I’m sorry Harry, but you have to admit that is kinda funny…”

Harry whined again and looked back at him with an angry pout on his face. “No it’s not Niall, I actually passed out when I did. I knocked over this cart of medically doctory stuff.” Harry absentmindedly gestured with his hand while telling Niall of his misfortunes.

Niall sat up and cackled. “You didn’t….”

Harry sighed defeated. “Unfortunately I did. And it got worse…”

“Oh shit...how can _that_ get worse…?” Niall laughed.

Harry kicked his foot against Niall’s leg to punish him for laughing at him. Niall gripped his foot and tried to put on a poker face, only succeeding so much. He pinched Harry’s big toe lightly through his sock. “Sorry...tell me what happened?”  
Harry was looking back at him still looking like an angry puppy.

“He was cute...“

Niall sighed. He hated it when Harry spoke in riddles like this. When he needed Niall to pull every detail from him like a goddamn interview. “Who was?” he finally asked.

Harry suddenly burst to life it seemed as he sat up and...

“The doctor. He had these fucking gorgeous blue eyes and these long eyelashes and cheekbones, his cheekbones were...ugh… and he looked so damn fit and I wasn’t prepared for such a cute doctor and then he was...I mean… his finger. And then I passed out...well… I came first and then he was holding me when I woke up and I felt so… so embarrassed and so I ran. And I thought I was...and then the door opened and he was there… and he didn't know I was… and I heard him, Niall… I heard him while he was… I mean...who does that… And then he said my name… and I ran again and now I don’t know what to think...

Niall felt like he just got whipped by a whirlwind. Harry was rambling, gesturing with his hands wildly and he couldn’t understand a damn thing he was saying. “Whoah...slow down babe…”

Harry looked at him with frantic wide green eyes. Niall sighed and sat up a little straighter on the couch turning his body to face Harry. “Please calm down Haz and start over again. You are not making any sense. So the doctor was cute and... okay... I get that you came because of the exam and all that but what was the rest… you ran?” Niall seemed to be only now just realizing what Harry had just told him according to the expression on his face.

Harry’s body slumped and he bowed his head in embarrassment. “Uhm...yeah...I was embarrassed and I ran. Found a bathroom to get my pants back on. Only… the doctor came in there when I was in there and he didn’t know I was. He...uhm...well… he...“  
Harry looked at Niall from under his eyelashes to see if Niall was still paying attention which he was. He seemed to be all ears. “... he was jerking off…” Niall gasped.

“That’s not all Ni… when he finally got off, he… well, I swear he... “ Harry was looking down at his hands and felt as if he was shrinking. His voice gave out on him, making his next sentence sound barely above a whisper. “... he said my name…”

“W-what…?” Niall’s face looked shocked. Harry looked up at him with the most serious face Niall had ever seen him make. He apparently wasn’t kidding. “I mean… are you sure?”  
Harry nodded. “Hmmm...yeah...”

“Shit that’s… intense. So... now what…?” Niall looked confused.

“I don’t know. I ran… but... I mean I think I will have to go back there at some point…you know… for results...I’m just not sure how I’m gonna face him, knowing all this...”

“Does he know you know?” Niall’s face had now changed into a somewhat scared expression.

“Don’t think he does. He didn’t see me and I kept quiet and I got out of there as quickly as I could so...mmm...no…” Harry could feel himself calming down now that Niall was helping him see reason. Again the world was going crazy if Niall was the voice of reason.

“That’s good. So he only knows about the exam and what happened there. That’s good...” Niall had his thinking face on now. “And you shouldn’t feel bad. I mean he is a doctor. He must have had people embarrass themselves like that during that same exam before, right. I know I would be embarrassed with someone’s finger up my crack. Sorry… no offence… happy pride and all that!” He thrust his arm up in a fist to make his statement.

Harry snickered at his friend, turning his feet the other way on the couch and flinging himself against his friend. “Ugh...I need a hug Nialler, please hold meeeee….” he whined. Niall smiled, welcoming his friend in a tight hug as Harry snuggled himself closer against Niall’s warm body, instantly relaxing.

“C’mere, uncle Niall’ll rub the shame away” he chuckled as he rubbed Harry’s back slowly up and down in comfort. They stayed like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. “I can’t go back there…” Harry suddenly said against Niall’s chest.

“Afraid you’ll have to babe… but not now. Let’s just take a step back and sleep on this. Let me think about what you can do. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Things will look a lot less grim in the morning. Try and don’t feel bad about it anymore. You did nothing wrong. If anyone did, it was him. Even if he doesn’t know you know.”

Harry didn’t believe a single word his friend was telling him. This was the worst day of his life and that wasn’t going to be any different tomorrow. For now though, he couldn’t change anything and he was grateful and content to be cuddled and comforted by his best friend.  
He could deal with tomorrow...well...tomorrow.

“Tea’s gone cold…” Harry suddenly mumbled. Niall snorted.

“Ugh...I don’t care I need food anyway… Pizza…?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah…Pizza.”

 

 

 

*** Awww poor Harry... Wonder how Louis is doing? .... Stay tuned....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)

@@@ The story just reached 1000 hits and I'm so proud and overwhelmed. I know 1000 isn't that much but this is the first of my fics to reach that level and I just feel the need to say thank you to everyone who took the trouble of reading it and/or bookmarking it. So... a big huge fat THANK YOU to you!!! All the love Bonera! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has had a really weird day. He needs his friend to unload on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends Amy and Tabby for pre-reading and editing. As always please leave kudos or comments. I love reading them and always answer back. Happy reading...

 

 

Louis was rounding up his shift. This had been a fucking weird day and he couldn't wait to get out of here. He stacked the dossiers on his desk that needed to be signed off in the morning and rearranged his desk organizer so it looked somewhat in order. His eyes fell on one of the dossiers set aside on his desk. He sat down and opened it again for the third time today.

There was a picture of the young man staring back at him. Louis found himself gazing at the picture, rerunning the events from this morning. His face had caught his attention right away. Big bright green eyes under a mop of dark brown curls. But the picture was nothing. When Louis had moved the curtain this morning, he had to take a deep breath and steady himself a bit because that picture was nothing compared to the live version of this man.

The curls were wrapped in some sort of bandana, some of them springing free as if rebelling. The green eyes wide and a little scared he noticed right away, but gorgeous nonetheless. A pale skin, almost white like porcelain, of which Louis couldn't tell if it was always this way or if the man was just that nervous. His lips were a shade of dark pink and clearly bitten. And a jawline that could cut paper reaching all the way back to a cute ear sticking out a little more on the left side of his face. It was safe to say that Louis was fazed. This was exactly the kind of handsome man he could fall for. If only he wasn't a patient. If only they had met at a bar or somewhere else.

He heard a light knock and his door opened. Rose came in and smiled at him.  
"Do you need anything, Dr Tomlinson? Or is it alright if I head home?"  
Louis smiled back at her warmly. "Of course, of course, you have yourself a nice night, Rose. Say hi to Jim for me?! And I have told you before that you should call me Louis!"  
The woman smiled at him. "Oh, I couldn't. What if the patients were to hear. Thank you but you'll be Dr Tomlinson here."

She looked at him sitting there with his fingers fiddling at the edges of the file. She frowned. "'S that that boy who ran?"

Louis nodded. "Mmmm..."

"Did you get a hold of him?" Rose asked.

"No, it went straight to voicemail. I hate how he left like that. He looked so scared. I just wish I could have told him..."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. "Not the first to get too excited here, huh." she snickered.

"Nope and he probably won't be the last either. It's just that..." Louis shook his head.

Rose smiled at him again. "You'll get a chance to explain it to him I'm sure. For now, you should go home too. It's late."

"Yeah...you're probably right."

"Anyway, if there isn't anything you need me to do I'm off!"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. See you tomorrow!"

"Alright. Goodnight"

And with that she left him alone again in his office, closing the door behind her. Louis was caught again by the pretty eyes. So maybe Rose didn't know the whole story, because he hadn’t told her everything that happened.

If he was honest he himself didn’t know if he understood everything that had happened. In fact if he was being absolutely honest (and he wasn’t willing to), he would have to admit that he got turned on by the man. The way he seemed to react to Louis, his nerves only making him that much more adorable. And then there was the exam, which normally Louis could do with his eyes closed, but today that was the last thing he would ever want, completely intrigued by this gorgeous man.

He had always been glad his patients didn't know anything about his sexuality. He was pretty sure there would be a large portion of hetero men that would have a problem with a gay doctor prodding his fingers around their prostate even if only for a professional exam. It had never been a problem for him though. Just standard routine. Nothing sexual. Just his job.

But today had been different. Today this pretty man had flustered him. Something that had never happened before at work. He found himself calling him 'love' to calm the clearly nervous man. He could kick himself for it. Where had his professionalism run off to?

And then it all ended in the worst way. The man had come from Louis' finger jabbing at his prostate. And not only that... he had actually gone into subspace. Louis had recognized it even if he didn't know too much about it. He only knew he read somewhere that it was important to make the person feel safe and loved for them to regain consciousness. So he tried his best to do just that and he thought he was doing okay until the man ran off leaving Louis confused and… well… horny…

Again… Where did his professionalism go? Especially if he thought about the way he handled his uh… state... after that. Thankfully no one knew about his little visit to the men’s room to… let off steam so to speak.

It left Louis confused and all the more frustrated that he now couldn’t get a hold of the man, to explain… or... ask what happened. He wasn’t sure what to think of this situation. He just knew he couldn’t leave it like this.

So he had tried to call him after he cleaned up the mess in the examination room that afternoon. Unfortunately, it had gone straight to voicemail. Now here he was, debating if he should try again today or wait until tomorrow. He really needed to talk to someone. Someone he could trust.

Louis quickly ripped off a note from his notepad and scribbled the man’s mobile number onto it. He knew this was bending the rules but he needed to talk to Zayn first. He knew he couldn’t tell Zayn all the details, confidentiality and all that. He hadn’t lost all common sense and professionalism he’d like to think, thank you very much. But he did need to confide in someone and that person was gonna be his best friend, whether he liked it or not.

Louis paused for a moment, contemplating his decision and then closed the file, folded the little note into his pants pocket and turned off the desk light. He stood up and grabbed his briefcase and his laptop and made his way out, closing off his office. The hospital seemed quiet when he walked through the darkened corridors, most personnel already having left for the night. At the door he greeted Joe, the security guard and quickly found his car in the garage, setting off for his mate’s home.

\---

Zayn was lounging on his couch in his tight jeans, Ghostbusters t-shirt and beanie when his doorbell rang, looking nothing like the fancy lawyer he really was. He had just started a new episode of Suits on Netflix. He groaned at the disturbance and pushed the pause button on his remote. He sighed heavily and got up to open the door, only to find his best friend on the other side of it. Looking off…

“Uh.. hey...Lou… what’s up? You don’t look so good. Are you ok?”

He ushered his friend inside as the latter gave him a weary look. “No, I’m not. I need to talk.”

Zayn guided him into the living room, to his sofa and took Louis’ coat from him, just to drape it over the back of the couch before sitting down himself. He looked at Louis and he knew this was something serious.

“Were you watching stupid lawyer series again?” Louis snorted. “How can you watch those, when you know it's not anything like real life?”

“Heyyy, don’t diss on Suits! It’s not stupid! And don’t tell my boss but I actually do learn shit from that show. I wish I had a Mike in my office!”

Louis laughed as Zayn turned off the tv. “So what’s going on? Do you need legal advice?”

“Oh God, I hope not....” Louis murmured in thought.

Zayn looked at his friend and sighed. “Lou… you’re not making any sense. Explain please.”

Louis started telling Zayn about his morning. How it had started like any other with boring exams and consults. And how his boring, normal day had shifted when a handsome young man had walked into his exam room. He explained, without giving up a name or other personal details, what happened and how the man had run. How he himself had reacted to the man and even about his little expedition to the men’s room. Zayn was his confidant after all.

“Oh my God… that was what you were doing when I called you wasn’t it? It was, wasn’t it? Ewww that’s so gross Lou. Why would you even pick up when you were… Ugh… I heard you while you were… ugh…. Fuck…TMI Lou... T.M.I.“

“ _That’s_ what you got from all this? Me wanking off? That’s the least bit of my worries, you hearing me wank! Hello… the man ran after I made him come. I got turned on by a patient! My reputation as a respectable doctor is on the line. And you whine over hearing me wank? Ugh… I need better friends!”

“Okay, okay… just to be clear I’m still disgusted but I will try my best to forget all your sex noises. Do you think you are actually in trouble? Your reputation I mean?” Thank god, Lawyer Zayn was now speaking, Louis thought.

“I mean… I don’t know. I don’t even know what to think of all this. Is this like a sexual harassment claim he could make or…? He doesn’t know I got turned on… He was just ashamed and ran… I think…I tried to call him...”

“And…?”

“Nothing...Voicemail... Which I didn’t leave a message at obviously…Cause that would’ve been weird...”

“Mate… everything about this is weird…” Zayn laughed.

“Ha ha very funny!” Louis pulled a face at his friend. “So...should I try again?” He pulled the note with the number from his pocket.

“You brought the number? Oh, Lou, you know better than that! That’s confidential patient information, isn’t it?”

“It’s just his phone number…”

“Yeah, but it’s from his patient file…”

Louis sighed. “I know, I know. I just can’t leave it like this Zayn. I need to talk to him. Explain to him that… I mean… Make him see… ugh…” Louis rested his head in his hand, rubbing his forehead.

Zayn was looking at his friend with a concerned look. “He really got under your skin, this man didn’t he? This isn’t like you.”

Louis shook his head. “Like I said I was attracted to him and I’m very confused.”

“Then maybe it’s a good idea that you calm down tonight and wait until tomorrow when you call him again... From work... Legally…?”

Louis hummed, fumbling with the little piece of paper in his hands. Zayn watched him carefully.

“You wanna stay for dinner? I could order some take-out?”

“Nah...I’m gonna head home. Been a long day…I think I need some sleep.”

Zayn knew better than to push any further. “Alright. Tread carefully on that phone call tomorrow. Let me know what he said. And call me if you need help ok? Just not while you are getting off again, please?”

“Thanks, Mike.” Louis snickered. Zayn just rolled his eyes. They both got up and Louis hugged his friend thanking him. He left the apartment and found his car in the street where he’d parked it. He walked over to it in thought about everything Zayn had said.

Once he was in the silence of his vehicle, he took out the note again, stared at it for another five minutes and made a decision. He got his phone out of his pocket. He finally dialled the number on his mobile phone and waited...

 

*** Not gonna spoil anything... stay tuned ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

 

It was late when Harry finally left Niall’s apartment. Normally he would have spent the night at his friend's house however, he wanted to get home and curl up in his own comfy bed. Besides, Niall needed to head into work in the morning whereas Harry was off for the day and was kinda craving a nice sleep in.

So here he was, waiting for the last bus to take him home. It had started to drizzle a little and Harry ducked into his sweater as far as he could, pulling it a little over his head, trying to avoid as many drops of water as he could. Thank God for Niall loaning him his sweater or Harry would have ended up looking like a drowned rat with only his t-shirt on.

He pulled his hands back into his sleeves creating sweater paws. When the bus finally came he hopped in and sat in the back on the last bench. In passing stops the bus slowly began to empty until only a loved up couple was left sharing kisses in one of the seats up front. 

The couple was so engrossed in each other that Harry rolled his eyes at them and they would never know how jealous he felt over what they had. It was all he really wanted. A friend, a lover, a soulmate. Harry was a hopeless romantic and he was desperately trying to find his happily ever after. Except… it didn’t work that way, did it? 

Happily ever after wasn’t something that was lying around on every corner waiting for you to pick it up. Harry had tried to find it, very hard. He had had his share of boyfriends and dated numerous guys, always losing interest in them very quickly, sometimes even on the first date. There always seemed like something was missing. Some clique he had never found with any guy. 

He even at one point contemplated if he should be looking for a guy or if perhaps, he was meant to find a girl after all, quickly waving that thought aside again. Girls would be even worse. He knew he would never be satisfied with a girl other than being friends with them.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts as the bus slowly made its way through the dark rainy streets across town. The rain was slowly getting on his mood, with his gloominess over his relationship state and all the events from this day. The calming effect his friend had on him almost entirely gone again. Harry was feeling antsy again. 

He couldn’t exactly explain it. Something big happened today and he didn’t really know what it was. He should still feel embarrassed about coming from a simple exam in front of a doctor like that, but there was more to it. That doctor was very attractive and Harry wouldn’t mind seeing him again, after his embarrassment had subsided that was. 

However, that wasn’t the only thing. The exam itself. Once he started thinking about it he found how surprisingly quick he got that horny. He had more stamina than that. He knew he did. 

It wasn’t like he was an expert on sex, only having actually slept with a handful of people, but he never finished THAT quickly. And the force of that orgasm was another thing. Holy shit, he never passed out before either. What was that?

Lost in his thoughts, he only just barely snapped out of it in time to see his stop was next, quickly pushing the stop button to get off the bus. He stepped out into the rain and walked the last street to the huge old cobblestone house. He made his way through the side gate into the garden, strolling all the way to the back over the wet grass.

His home was a lovely little annexe apartment in the beautiful garden that belonged to Rosalind, an older lady who lived in the big house that the garden belonged to. She was a very sweet lady and Harry adored her and she loved him as if he were her grandson. He had lived in Lin’s garden for two years now and they had gotten to be very good friends.

She was a bit of an old hippie and she loved Harry’s free spirit, reliving her own adventurous past through Harry’s youth. Harry loved hearing her tell the stories of the old days of her free love and rock n roll lifestyle while sitting with her in their garden. 

For now, though, her windows were all dark and Harry knew she’d be in bed already as he quietly stepped onto his own little porch through the small iron gate. 

He found his key in his pocket and opened his little house and went in. He closed the door behind him and switched on the main light. It bathed his home in warm soft light and Harry sighed instantly. He loved his house and the way it made him feel. At home. Warm. Safe. It just lacked true love, he sadly thought.

Harry turned the key in its lock and closed the curtains in front of the large door shutting out the dark and cold, wet night. He quickly stripped out of the wet sweater as he walked through to his bedroom that was in the back of the apartment. He hung Niall’s sweater out to dry and removed his tight and now wet pants shivering with cold.

He went into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up for him while removing the rest of his clothes and tossing them in the washing bin. He stepped under the hot spray and sighed a breath of utter pleasure at the warm feeling of the water washing over him, hair sticking wetly to the side of his face.

His mind was still whirling around. He couldn’t seem to stop it from going back to that fateful moment this morning. All his feelings mixing. Embarrassment, yes, but also horniness, curiousness and a definite attraction to that doctor. The thought of those ocean blue eyes had him shivering under the hot spray and he instinctively lowered his hand to his dick, which twitched in interest.

He stroked over it a few times and reached out for the shower gel squeezing a little in his hand and rubbing it over his chest and arms. As he massaged his way down again he ran his hand over his crotch, washing over it, over and under his balls and the insides of his thighs feeling that his dick was filling up and was now definitely interested in a little more than a quick shower.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he lathered up his dick with the slippery foam of the showergel. He wrapped his hand around himself and slowly stroked his hand up and down, feeling the slide of the foam on his shaft, making him moan. His left hand rubbed the foam up over his tummy in circles and as he reached his left nipple he pinched it and let out a gasp. “Hhhhhhh….aaaaagh”

He squeezed some more gel in his hand and reached back with both hands to wash his backside, making round massaging movements on his buttcheeks. “Mmmmmm….” He let his head drop backwards. He could feel his cock swinging with the movements.

His nimble fingers disappeared between his cheeks ever so often and he could feel them graze his entrance. He teased himself a little like this with slow strokes without ever rubbing over it entirely. Harry always loved to be teased.

After a while, he reached back to his front and grabbed hold of himself again. He tugged a few short tugs at his now hardened member and then slid his hand up and down all the way. Images of blue eyes and gloved small hands came to mind and he started stroking with more vigour than before. “Fuck...”

His head looked angry and red and almost offended at the lack of attention before now. He ran his thumb over it and hissed at the sensation. It felt both painfully sensitive and good at the same time. He started pulling in earnest now, up and down, up and down, reaching under his balls and massaging them. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his mouth. “Ugnn- shit…aaagh”

He stroked and stroked, feeling his fingers on his vein on the underside of his dick and running his thumb over his slit with each stroke. He sped up his rhythm and started panting, feeling the familiar pull in his stomach starting to form. He pinched his nipple again and moaned, pulling at his cock unrelenting. 

Short tugs and long turning strokes had him gasping and panting and sputtering under the water. He could feel his orgasm build with every tug. His mind was still on the handsome doctor and Harry was tiptoeing on the edge as he remembered the doctor’s voice as he came, calling out his name and that was enough for him to drop over the cliff into the depths of his orgasm, moaning his way through it, weak on his feet. “Holy shit….mmmm….. ugn….fuck….”

He kept stroking through his orgasm in a slow rhythm and he let his forehead drop to the wall, eyes closed, revelling in this feeling. The water was still running over his shoulders and was washing his mess away. He just stood there for a moment, cock still cradled in his palm and softly stroking it, almost caressing as his heartbeat tried to find a steady pace again.

When he finally came back to his senses, Harry felt relaxed. At least he handled his horniness. His embarrassment and curiousness about that earlier orgasm weren’t solved, not to mention his attraction to doctor Blue Eyes. However, with his dick satisfied he could think a little clearer than before, so he considered it a win.

Harry dried off quickly and put on a pair of black boxer briefs. He trudged back to his living room, switching on the tv and walking over to the kitchen to put on some water for tea. He hummed some vague melody that often got stuck in his head while he poured the hot water in his cup. He grabbed his phone and made his way to the couch in the corner.

He put down the cup on the coffee table and grabbed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it, lounging on the wide end of the couch. He sipped his hot tea winching and blowing over the cup.

As he opened up his messages on his phone he saw a message from Niall asking if he got home okay. He opened it up and answered him that he had, although wet and cold. Niall told him to take a hot shower and have a good night and Harry wished him the same as he ended their conversation.

There was also a missed call from earlier that evening from an unknown number with a voicemail attached to it. Harry dialled the voicemail and listened.

There was a silence on the other end. Harry frowned and looked at his phone. It was still connected. Just as he was going to hang up he heard a sigh on the other end and a voice. “Fuck.” After that, it disconnected. That message was very obviously left by accident.

Harry blinked a few times. Maybe he was going crazy but he could swear that that voice…Maybe he was still thinking with his dick but... He looked at the clock. Too late to call back. He redialled his voicemail and listened again holding his breath this time. He closed his eyes as if that would make him hear better.

…………. “Fuck.”

Harry gasped. Yep, that was most definitely his handsome doctor…

Harry groaned as he could feel his dick twitch again... Shit...

 

*** I know, I know! I'm dragging this. But isn't that the point of a slow-burn? I tried to give you a little fun sharing Harry's shenanigans in the shower... ;-) Promise the next chapter will finally get them to interact! So... Thanks for being patient and... stay tuned...

 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Louis groaned as he glanced at his watch. He was running late and he hated to be late. He was on his way to the last meeting of his workday, thankful he had only a half-day today. He speed-walked through the hallway with his notes firmly tucked under his arm along with his laptop.

As he reached the door of the conference room he stopped. He took a minute to calm himself, taking a deep breath not wanting to appear out of breath before he opened the door. Inside all eyes turned to him, Dr Schmidt raising his eyebrows at him and stopping mid-sentence. Shit. 

“Shit... Uhm… Sorry. Sorry, I’m late… I’ll just...Uhm...Carry on...Sorry...“ He pointed his finger to the last empty seat left around the table as he started walking towards it. Dr Schmidt cleared his throat and continued. “As I was saying, the board has asked us to review…

“Nice interruption Tomlinson…” A murmured voice said.

Louis looked to his left as he put his notes and laptop on the table while fitting his ass in the comfy seat. Dr Liam Payne was looking at him with a devious smirk on his face. He was obviously enjoying the commotion Louis had caused.

“Fuck you Payno!” Louis whispered back loud enough for him to hear and looked at him pointedly.

“Oh yes, please. Just say when.” Louis groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Anything you’d want to add Dr Tomlinson?” Dr Schmidt was looking at him sternly. Fuck.

“Uh… no sir. Sorry…”

He could see Liam laugh behind his hand and he tried to kick him under the table, Liam dodging his foot expertly. When Dr Schmidt continued his story in his boring tone, Louis looked at Liam and stuck out his tongue, making Liam smirk again. Louis just shook his head and tried to tune in to what Dr Schmidt was saying.

\---

An hour later the door swung open and the doctors started pouring out. As he was packing up his stuff he could just hear Dr Simmons murmur ‘Troublemaker’ to one of the other doctors and looking in his direction. Louis snorted and looked at Liam who had heard it too. “Old fart.” Liam laughed and nodded.

“Are you off for today then?” Liam looked at his friend. 

“Yes, thank God. I’m done. Been a weird week. Glad it’s over.” Louis smiled at his friend as he picked up the laptop and shoved the chair back under the table. 

“Let’s grab some lunch yeah? D’you have time?” Liam looked hopeful as he held the door open for them both to walk out of the conference room.

“Sure, but not the cafeteria. We could try that new place around the corner?”

The two men found their way through the busy hospital after a short stop at Dr Payne’s office. He had dropped off his belongings and told his assistant he would be out for lunch. They exited through the main entrance before walking the short distance to the newly opened lunchroom.

The place was busy but they found a table near the window, Louis sliding into the leather couch as Liam took the chair opposite from him, both looking around, taking in their surroundings.

“Looks nice.” Liam stated. As he was shrugging off his suit jacket, Louis had already grabbed the menu and was browsing through the pages.

“Oh nice, burgers…”

Liam snorted. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to eat something healthy once in a while, Tommo…”

Louis pulled a face at his friend. “It has lettuce on it, that’s healthy…”

Liam rolled his eyes and opened the second menu on the table. He quickly decided on a soft steamed bun with crispy aromatic tofu, black bean mayonnaise, garlic choy sum and chilli pickles and an iced tea. When Liam voiced his order to the waitress that showed up at their table, Louis scrunched his nose. When she looked at him he decidedly said: “A cheeseburger and cherry coke please.”

As the waitress left to get their orders, Louis turned his attention to Liam again. 

“I don’t understand how you can eat that crap. It sounds yucky and it looks yucky. If that’s what healthy is, I’m not even tempted to try it.”

“You are so full of shit Tommo! It looks just like a burger, sort of. And it tastes great, just so you know.”

“Not as good as my REAL burger…With REAL meat...”

Liam just rolled his eyes knowing he wasn’t going to win this row so he just shook his head and changed the subject.

“Aaaanywayyy… How’s Zayn doing?”

“Aha! I knew it. That’s the only reason you asked me to lunch, isn’t it? You just wanted to grill me on Zayn, you fucker.”

Liam groaned. “Oh my God Lou, not everything is a conspiracy you know. I’m just making conversation. Just wanted to hang out. ‘S been a while.”

“Bullshit! You like my best friend and you and I both know it. You have for a long time now. Just admit it already…”

“Ugh… fine… Yeah, I like him. So… how is he?”

Louis was smiling like a maniac now that he had Liam where he wanted. “Why don't you just ask him out, huh? I think you two could really hit it off...”

Liam looked back at Louis as if he had just grown two heads. “Uh… no… I’m sure he doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Don’t be so sure. I happen to know that you fit his ‘type’. And he must have seen you at the hospital's charity dinner last Christmas, seeing that he was my plus one?”

“Fuck you. I was there with my ex, remember? So he thinks I’m taken? Great!”

“Oh shush you, I’ll talk to him and-”

“Nooo, Lou! Don’t embarrass me!” Liam was flat-out whining now, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh my God Payno, sometimes I don’t even know how you’re a top. You are such a big baby! What do you want from me? I’ll be discrete…”

Liam looked offended and snorted. He was just about to make comment on Louis never being discrete and always being way too obvious as Louis’ phone rang.

Louis reached for it and looked at the display. Unknown number. He slid his finger across the screen and held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

Silence. Then… “Uhm… hello, this is Harry...uhm… Who is this?”

“What d’you mean? You called me. It’s Louis. Who was this you say? Harry?” As Louis voiced his train of thoughts his mind caught up. Fuck. Harry. HARRY… fuck.

“Uhm… yeah, I’m Harry. Harry Styles? I had a missed call from you last night?”

“Oh...uh...Harry… yes...yes indeed. That was me… Uhm… It’s Louis. Tomlinson. Uh… Dr Tomlinson…”

There was a short silence on the other end. Louis was ready to facepalm himself. Liam looked at him funnily. He was totally ruining this. So far for a smooth explanation to Harry. He was an idiot.

“Uh… oh… hello…“ Harry sounded insecure. Of course, he would be. Louis fucking called him from his private number after what happened. Shit. He tried to get a grip and sound professional.

“Mr Styles… uh… Harry… (fuck... awkward...) I called you because of what happened at the exam... I wanted to make sure you were alright and to let you know that it’s okay… I mean… you’re not the first... to react the way you did. If it’s alright with you, I’d like you to come in, say tomorrow and...talk? We didn’t get a chance to discuss your results...”

Again a short silence as if Harry was contemplating his decision.

“Uhm… I’m sorry I ran off like that. Uhm...yeah...yeah...I can come in tomorrow... What time?”

“Any time suitable for you. I’ll tell my assistant to fit you into my schedule.” Louis shortly squeezed his eyes firmly shut at his own cringy comment. Liam was looking at him now with a million questions in his eyes, brows furrowed.

“Oh… uhm...uh…’ round eleven? If that’s alright with you?”

Louis nodded frantically until he realised Harry couldn’t see him. “Uh yeah… sure...perfect. So...I’ll see you tomorrow then...”

“Yeah… tomorrow…uhm… Bye...”

“Bye…” Louis ended the call and let out a deep breath. Harry’s voice… It was so… deep and… lovely and… Louis knew he was in trouble. He groaned and dropped his head on his forearm on the table.

“Uh… mate… wanna tell me what the fuck that was?”

“No…” Louis’ voice sounded muffled in his suits’ sleeve. Liam raised an eyebrow looking at his overly dramatic friend. He slapped him on the head.

“Come on, Tommo. Tell me…” Louis slowly lifted his head, not making eye contact with Liam.

“That... was a lawsuit waiting to happen because my dick is having serious trouble behaving towards one of my patients...”

Just as he spoke the words the waitress returned with their food and her face turned red instantly. Liam looked at her uncomfortable and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”  
She quickly set the plates on the table and left.

“Fuck Louis! You can’t say stuff like that about patients, you idiot. Not in public. Now, what’s this about?”

“Ugh… just this guy that is insanely attractive to me. So much I seem to have forgotten all my ethics lessons from uni.” 

“Wow… what is he? Mister Universe? I’ve never seen you so fazed by anything in quite a while.”

“I don’t know. He just gets to me somehow. He is cute, adorable even. But he is a patient, so... I mean… you know…”

“Shit that is a problem indeed. Do you know how he feels? I mean...is it... mutual?”

“I honestly don’t know. Don’t even know if he’s into guys. I saw him only once and it got… awkward.“

“Shit… you haven’t… done… anything right? I mean… you know you can’t date him as long as he is your patient Lou. They’ll have your license if someone finds out.”

“Nooo, like I said I don’t even know if he likes guys. I'm just really attracted to him and I don’t know how to control it. Like… IT...” He pointed down at his groin making Liam chuckle.

“Oooh… a disobeying dick…” Liam laughed.

“Not funny, asswipe…” Louis pulled an offended face at Liam.

“Sorry. Look, just be careful okay? He’s coming in tomorrow? Try and distance yourself. Think about nasty stuff. Like granny’s in yoga pants. Try and gauge how he reacts to you objectively? Try and find out if it’s just on your end or not...”

“And then what? W-what if it’s not…?”

“Well fuck… I don’t know. Stop seeing him as a patient. Refer him to a colleague. Wait the mandatory weeks in the cooling-off period and see where it takes you. See if you still feel the same way by then.”

“Wow, someone paid attention in school...”

“Fuck Lou, this isn’t a joke. This is serious. They could actually revoke your license for something like this. You’d have to stop being a doctor altogether...”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I know it’s serious. Thank you for listening and trying to help me.” Louis rubbed his hands over his face. He let out a big sigh.

“I guess you have a lot of finding out to do tomorrow…”

“Yeah… I guess you are right, I guess I do.”

Louis sighed again as he finally looked at his burger in front of him, almost forgotten in their conversation. He lifted it and took a huge bite from it, Liam following suit with his own bun. He hummed exaggeratedly at the taste of his deliciously unhealthy burger, making Liam snort. They ate in silence for a moment. Suddenly Liam looked at him.

“So… exactly how attracted to him are you?”

“Let’s just say… so much I shocked even Zayn…” Louis snickered as he remembered Zayn’s reaction to his sex noises.

“Y-You did…?” Liam swallowed around his bun heavily.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know…”

 

 

*** Poor Louis. He is already struggling. And he doesn't even know that Harry knows... Stay tuned...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Harry was nervous. Yes, he was ready to admit that to anyone by now. He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital again and even though he knew nothing was going to be done, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He rearranged his bandana and wiped his palms on his pants for the gazillionth time. He casually sniffed his armpit. Oh god, please don’t smell. All he could smell was his deodorant. Thank goodness for that at least.

The nurse was the same one as a few days ago. She hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary when he announced his presence at her desk before but he did have a feeling she was carefully eyeing him. As if she was afraid he was going to make a run for it again. Did she know what happened in there? Had Loui- uh... Dr Tomlinson told her? Surely his doctor-patient confidentiality prevented that…? Right...? Harry’s mind was going a million miles an hour and his stomach seemed to react to it by turning a few times.

He adjusted the bandana he had wrapped around his curls once again just to keep himself busy. The sound of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He reached for it. A text. Niall.

**Are you there yet?**

Harry quickly opened a reply.

_Yes. I’m waiting. I'm nervous af_

**Sorry to hear. Take a deep breath. You’ll be fine, mate.**  
**Anyway… just wanted to say good luck...**

Harry took a deep breath as Niall suggested.

_Thanks bro! TTYL_

Just as he pushed the send button, a door opened and he heard his name.

“Mr Styles…?”

He looked up in the direction where it came from and saw Dr Tomlinson standing in a doorway of one of the exam rooms. Thank goodness not the same room as last time. He nodded in Harry’s direction in an invitation.

Harry gulped and slowly stood up. He walked the short distance to the room, reaching for the extended hand of the doctor, shook it and answered his hello. Harry remembered thinking his eyes were blue last time, but they seemed to have evolved since he last saw them, even more radiant and bright. He was sure of it. They entered the room and he sat down in a chair in front of the desk as Dr Tomlinson closed the door behind them.

Harry waited patiently for the doctor to sit across from him. Dr Tomlinson cleared his throat as he made his way to his chair.

“Uhm...Okay…So... I’m glad you’re here Mr Sty-”

“Please… just Harry if you don’t mind. Mr Styles is my dad.”

Dr Tomlinson looked at him and nodded.

“Alright… Harry… like I said I’m glad you’re here. I… uh… hated the way we left things last time you were here. I need you to know...that… you did nothing wrong. What happened… is normal… well… not you running off… but I mean… Oh, I’m explaining this all wrong…”

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. Harry was mesmerized by his gesture. How beautiful this doctor was in front of him, looking all nervous too. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. That’s what got him in trouble last time. How cute he looked stumbling his way through this awkward situation. Stop it, Harry. Focus. Oh... and how he had sounded in that bathroom when he- Fuck.

A blush crept up Harry’s cheeks and Louis caught it. That seemed to spur him on to continue his explanation.

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t feel embarrassed about the natural reaction of your body. It happens. You’re not the first to… well, you were the first to run off, but… I mean… And the first to… Oh shit, here I go again…I’m not doing a very good job here am I?” Dr Tomlinson shook his head. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Do you know what happened to you, Harry?”

Harry was still looking at him. He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious in ogling his cute doctor but the latter hadn’t seemed to have caught on to it, so he was probably fine. As he noticed Louis looking at him expectantly he blinked a few times. Oh, right, there had been a question.

“Uh...Uhm… no? Not really… I guess…”

The doctor cleared his throat again and continued.

“Okay… I thought as much. Do you know what subspace is, Harry?”

Harry shook his head in denial.

“It can sometimes happen when you get really excited. Subspace is the term we use for the altered state of consciousness that someone can achieve through prolonged intense stimulation, pain/trauma play or high endorphin floods.

An altered state is basically a state in which your brainwaves are functioning in ways other than your basic defaults of “awake and alert” and “sleeping”. This is just a very basic definition, as brains are complicated and even the foremost neuroscientists aren’t quite sure how exactly they work, so analyses of the nature of subspace tend to be largely anecdotal. Everyone experiences it in their own way.

Most people feel like their body buzzes and tingles, sort of like they’re high and the body is simultaneously very sensitive. Their muscles grow extremely relaxed, and limbs usually feel very heavy, limp, and difficult to control, as though they had “fallen asleep”. Fine motor skills are gone. It becomes difficult to focus, both visually and cognitively.

The endorphin flood affects the mind as much as it does the body, chemical rush taking over the brain, like a hypnotic trance. Many feel overwhelmed by the need for gentle physical contact and comfort, and even find themselves regressing to a childlike state in which they only feel capable of curling up with a blanket.”

Harry looked baffled back at him. He didn’t understand a word the cute doc was saying. And this time not because he was distracted by his blue eyes...

“W-what…?”

“Harry, I believe you went into subspace for a moment last time you were here.”

“S-subspace…?”

Louis looked at him worried. As if he couldn’t really judge Harry’s reaction. Harry felt confused. He had thought he’d just passed out. And now this overly attractive doctor was telling him this happened to him…? He was going to need a minute to process all of this.

“Uhm… yeah… I could find you some information if you’d like. Or you could google it yourself if you want. I just wanted you to know what happened to you and that none of this was your fault. You did nothing wrong. It happens. And it doesn’t mean it will again either. Could be a one-time thing…I also wanted to explain my response to it...”

Harry’s head snapped up, eyes wide. It visibly startled Dr Tomlinson, making him frown, but he quickly regained his composure. Was he really gonna tell him about his secret visit to the bathroom? Oh god, how would he have to respond to that? Should he be honest and tell him he heard him? Or maybe he already knew? Oh fuck…

“It is important to be especially careful with someone in this state. They require a lot of nurturing and aftercare once they have reached this state and are especially vulnerable. I know me calling you ‘love’ normally isn’t a proper way to address my patients. Or holding you in my arms like that. I apologize if I overstepped any boundaries. A person in this state also absolutely should not be permitted to drive or operate heavy machinery until clearly passing a sobriety test of their motor skills if they have reached this state. That’s why I didn’t like the way you left here…”

Harry blinked. He let the breath he had been holding escape slowly. Ok, so maybe not the explanation he expected. He was kind of glad. The doc didn’t seem to know he knew. Harry was starting to relax. Maybe this visit wasn’t going to be as awkward as he expected it to be after all.

“Harry…? Are you alright?” Dr Tomlinson looked at him with concern.

“Uh… yes yeah, I am. It’s just a lot I guess…”

“Yeah, I understand. I just want you to know you shouldn’t be ashamed. Do you have any questions for me?”

Harry thought about it for a second. His mind was going in the wrong direction again. Are you gay? Mmm maybe not. Are you single? Nope. Wanna have coffee? Again, awkward. Hot steamy sex? Definitely not the right question right now. He looked up at a patiently waiting Louis looking right back at him with those damn blue eyes.

“Uh…”

“Like I said I can get you some information if you like, but you should also be able to find it online if that’s more comfortable for you.”

“Uh… yeah… yeah…”

“So… about your results... “

Dr Tomlinson swallowed visibly hard. He still seemed nervous. More so than Harry was at the moment.

“My results…?”

“Yeah… from the exam…?”

“Right…”

Lou- Dr Tomlinson opened a file that was in front of him, apparently, it was Harry’s.

“I mean… as far as I could tell from the exam before you collapsed, there isn’t anything abnormal internally. We should keep looking for other possible causes for your abdominal pains. How often do you have them?”

“Uhm… it varies from week to week.”

“Okay… and how long do they last? Do you get them after certain activities? Like eating, sports or sexual intercourse?”

Dr Tomlinson was noting down everything Harry said, but he seemed restless in his chair. Apparently, the awkwardness wasn’t over just yet. Harry blinked before answering the doctor's interrogations.

“I’m usually bothered for a few hours or sometimes even a whole day. Uhm...I don’t know what triggers it…”

“Alright...then I want you to keep a diary with your eating habits and the times you get the pains. Your own doctor hasn’t let you fill in one of those, has he? Let’s start there. Maybe reschedule an appointment in a week or two to see how things are…?”

Harry nodded while Dr Tomlinson reached into the desk and got out what looked like a notebook from a pile in the drawer. He handed it over to Harry.

“This is an eating diary. It should help you as a guideline to filling in your habits. Now, do you play any sports, Harry? And I’m sorry. I need to ask… your sexual preference. Like are you straight or…?”

The doctor fidgeted in his chair, nervous again. Mmm… why would this be so uncomfortable for HIM? It wasn’t as if this was all about his awkward body. Not that he had one. His body was probably like a work of art and… FOCUS Harry.

Harry tried to get a grip on his disobedient mind and looked up at the doctor, who wasn’t looking back for once. He seemed very occupied in taking notes, but Harry could see that his face looked a little pink flushed somehow.

“Uhm… I uh… I golf sometimes. I’m not very good at sports. And yeah, uhm… I’m gay…” He cleared his throat, making his last statement more awkward then he intended.

“Oh...okay. Uhm… yes… alright.”

Dr Tomlinson continued writing in his notes testily after glancing at him shortly. He tugged a little at the collar of his shirt as if it was constricting him. Then he looked up at Harry and Harry could have sworn that his eyes were darker now than before.

After a nervous cough, the doctor continued.

“Uhm… I’m really sorry to ask this, Harry, since it’s kind of personal but… uh… could there be any relation to your sexual habits and your abdominal pains?”

“W-What? You mean like…toys...? Nooo...no, definitely not. Nothing weird anyway...”

Harry was now blushing bright red and so was his doctor.

“Right...sorry…”

The tension in the room was at an all-time high. Harry nervously fidgeted in his seat, shoving his hands under his legs. Dr Tomlinson noticed and cleared his throat.

“Alright, that should be all the weird questions I have. You can relax now. No more awkward questions…” He laughed nervously.

“Oh thank God!” Harry laughed in relief.

Dr Tomlinson smiled at him, eyes shimmering.

“Well… there’s not a lot we can do for now. Try and keep up your eating diary and I’m going to give you a slip to get your blood tested. See what comes up from that. So if you don’t have any further questions for me, then I’d like you to make a new appointment with Rose for two weeks from now, if you please.”

“Uh… no. Alright…”

“Alright then…”

Dr Tomlinson stood up and reached out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry followed the doctor's example standing up as well, letting his hand glide into the warm waiting hand and the doctor squeezed it lightly.

“It was very nice seeing you again, Harry.”

The look in the doctor’s eyes was intense or at least Harry thought so because he could feel his knees almost buckle. He gave a shy smile back to the doctor, who was still holding his hand. Maybe a little longer than was necessary.

“Yeah… nice seeing you again too…Louis...”

And...what? That wasn’t a normal thing to say to your doctor, was it? Harry was blushing again. He could feel it. His cheeks were burning, so he dropped his gaze quickly to the ground. Dr Tomlinson squeezed his hand again and when Harry looked up he was smiling at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Then all of a sudden the hand was gone.

Harry turned and walked out of the exam room, leaving the doctor to himself. He closed the door behind him and walked in the direction of where Rose was sitting. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. What the fuck had just happened…?

 

 

*** Oooooh we are slowly getting to the good parts. (Hey, it's a slowburn, okay... ;-D)They both seem to really like each other. How will they find their way in this awkward relationship? Stay tuned to see what happens...

 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

 

Harry was sitting on his couch, well… slouching was more like it. He was in his favourite shirt and a pair of sweatpants. A beanie on his head, because he couldn't be bothered with those annoying curls either. He had been moping around all day because he was confused. And that was an understatement. He couldn’t help but rerun all of the events up until now. The exam, the bathroom incident, the meeting with his doctor yesterday.

Yes, he was attracted to his doctor. That was something that seemed very apparent, but how was he supposed to deal with that? Was it even relevant? Was this doctor just being nice to him or was there a mutual attraction? He probably wasn’t even into guys at all. He was probably married to some pretty model wife and had two lovely children, too tooth-rotting cute for their own good. Harry huffed affronted.

Rosalind had walked in this morning to check up on him because they hadn’t seen each other for a few days and that just wouldn’t do. She had brought freshly made soup for him for which he was grateful because he didn’t even feel like cooking. And that was saying something!

She was wearing dungarees, yellow, with little white flowers on them, topped off with a hat to shield her from the sun. Harry thought she looked adorable. As she was obviously busy in the garden, he tagged along to sit outside so they could talk.

“Sweety, you look sad…”

“Nah I’m alright, Lin. I’m just a little confused.” 

“Confused? Anything I can help with? Oooh, is it about a boy?” 

She pulled a mischievous face at him and wiggled her eyebrows. Rosalind was busy potting some plants she had bought. Harry laughed at her. She always knew how to make him laugh by being the naughty girl that was still in there despite her years. And for some reason, she also knew just how to read him and press on in exactly the spot that was hurting him.

He rolled his eyes in exaggeration, threw his head back and sighed heavily. “...Yes…”

“Ooooohhh… the bigger the sigh, the better the boy...do tell, dear…!!”

“Ugh… I just don’t know…” Harry groaned.

“Know what, dear…?”

“All of it… if he even likes me or not. And how I’m feeling about all of it…”

Lin quietly continued potting her plants, waiting patiently for Harry to explain more. She didn’t look up, to give Harry the freedom to decide on what he wanted to share.  
He continued looking at her from under his eyelashes.

“He is my doctor…”

This time Lin did look up at him. “Oh…”

She put her trowel down, her gloved hand resting on the dirt and contemplated for a moment. Then she continued potting with a smile in Harry’s direction.

“Well… I suppose doctors fall in love too…”

“You make it sound so simple…”

“Hmm… love can be difficult sometimes, but it can also be plain and simple. It depends on the people in the story…”

“Huh… these two people started off on a really weird note…” Harry cringed even saying it, thinking back again.

“Okay...well… I’m not sure what happened but that will probably just make a wonderful story to tell the grandkids in the end. Don’t let such a detail lead you from love. If it’s there, you will overcome such a thing, sweety…”

They were both quiet for a moment, Lin potting along and Harry lost in his own thoughts about Lin’s words. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt rolling it up and unrolling it again, making the fabric crinkle. He frowned. Definitely not a story to tell any grandkids, since this story wasn't exactly R-rated.

“Does he like you too? Do you know?” Lin asked all of a sudden, shaking Harry from his train of thoughts.

“No, I don’t know. I mean… there’s this weird tension, but that could just be about what happened. I-I don’t know…”

“Is there any way you could find out?”

“I mean… yeah probably… I have his number. Not that I’d ever have the guts to use it to text him anyway but…”

Lin looked up at Harry and met his eyes, her gaze soft and smiling, shaking her head in endearment. She chuckled a little before she continued.

“You modern kids are all that with all your technology, but when it comes to matters of the heart you all choke up behind those screens. Whatever happened to just having a conversation with him, huh? I’m bloody well happy I lived in the seventies where you just said hi and started to make out...All this texting nonsense...” She muttered the last sentences out, shaking her head again.

Harry grinned at Lin’s blatant confession about her younger hippie life. He could see where she was coming from. He liked the old fashioned way of just talking to someone too, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have the cool to talk to Louis and just ask…

“Ugh… I don’t know, Lin. Even if he likes me, he is still my doctor…”

“Oooh, doctor schmoctor. As I said, they are people too. You will just find yourself another doctor for your appointments and make sure this one does the thorough exams...I say just go for it...” she winked at Harry.

Harry’s face instantly flushed to a bright red colour, making Lin laugh. She couldn’t possibly know how close she was to the truth but Harry was amazed by her ability to feel the situation. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Lin took off her gloves and put them down, pinching his red cheek.

“How ‘bout I make us some tea, dear? Give you a chance to cool off again…” she laughed as she was already walking off towards her house across the lawn from Harry’s home, leaving Harry to himself in the pretty garden...

 

That was this morning and Harry still wasn’t doing any better now. He was still going around in circles on how to feel about this and how to act on it. He had actually picked up his phone a few times, ready to text Louis and chickened out. Not that he knew what he would actually text him anyway…

So here he was curled up in the corner on his couch, moping. Still none the wiser about his own feelings or what to do. He could hear whistling outside in the garden as he recognised his friends’ happy tunes and he rolled his eyes. A minute later there was a knock on the door and it opened almost instantly after that. Niall peeked his head inside. 

“Harr- oh hey, there you are. What are you up to?”

“I’m very busy Niall, leave me alone...”

Niall snorted and came in anyway. “Ahem, I can see that. You’re collecting dust very quickly in your corner sitting there… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Liar. Come on… tell the Nialler…Is this about dr cutiepants again?”

“I made a fool of myself again, Ni. He was being very professional and nice and then I called him by his first name yesterday. I mean, who does that? He is my doctor for god's sake, not my friend! He must now think I’m some sort of desperate, needy guy coming for him…”

“Aren’t you though…? Not the desperate part, but coming for him I mean…? You like him right?”

“Yes Niall, we’ve established that. Stop rubbing it in my face. Better tell me what to do about it, since I obviously can’t have him. You know my physician and all...” 

Harry was getting grumpier by the minute. Niall sank down on the couch next to him, frowning. He slapped his hand on Harry’s knee to make his point.

“Well, in that case, if you’re not gonna hit on him, you just need to forget about him. Find yourself a distraction. A cute guy to get your mind off of him…” 

“Forget? Easier said than done, I can’t stop thinking about him. My mind keeps going back there, no matter what I do.”

Niall looked at his friend, all curled in on himself looking miserable and feeling sorry for himself and sighed.

“I’ll tell you what… We are going clubbing tonight. I’ll even let you take me to that gay club you’ve been wanting to drag me off to…if… you stop moping right this minute...” 

Harry almost snapped his neck looking in Niall’s direction too fast and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are you serious? You’ve been holding me off for weeks! You’ll really go?” 

He couldn’t keep the excitement off his face even if he tried. His face seemed to sparkle all of a sudden, all moping gone. Niall suppressed a giggle and tried to sound annoyed, failing miserably.

“Uhm… of course I’ve been holding off Harry...I’m not gay…? But yeah. For you, I will go tonight. Be your sidekick. Just don’t try to set me up with a guy okay?” 

“Hey, don’t knock it, till you try it…” Harry snickered and quickly scrambled up from his position to tackle Niall in a cuddle, peppering his face with kisses until Niall was in a laughing fit. He finally just gave up fighting Harry, surrendering to the wet kisses all over his face, just shaking his head about his silly friend.

“My face is all wet, you are disgusting.”

“You love me…” Harry just replied.

Niall couldn’t even deny it if he wanted to. Harry would have seen through it anyway, so he wiped his face in exaggeration with his shirt just to make a point.

“I can’t believe you are doing this for me. You are the best friend ever Ni!”

Harry moved in Niall’s direction again when Niall started screaming like a girl and quickly scrambled off the couch.

“Don’t you dare violate me again or I will not go with you tonight, Harold! I mean it. One slobber fest a night is enough for me!” 

He held his hands out to ward off Harry and make a cross sign with his fingers to mock him.  
Harry cackled and quickly held up his hands in retreat.

“Alright, alright. No need to get so bitchy about it…” He was still laughing and threw a pillow at Niall. Niall caught it easily and placed it back on the couch careful to not come within grabbing-range of Harry.

“Come on you little shit, get dressed. We’ll go back to my place, eat there and I can change before we go. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes, yes it does. Only… what in the world will I wear Niall?” 

Harry jumped up from the couch and ran into his bedroom. Niall eventually followed him and draped himself on the bed, looking at Harry while he stood in front of the closet, contemplating his choices, frowning heavily.

“This one or this one… what do you think Ni?” He held up two shirts and turned them in Niall’s direction.” 

“I think I better start dinner here. We’ll eat here and when you finally make your choice we can go to my place and I can change…Pasta?” 

Harry looked at him dumbfounded. Niall dropped back onto his back on the bed, groaning loudly. Then he got up to move to the kitchen leaving Harry to himself.

“The yellow one…”

Harry looked at Niall’s retreating back and then looked back at the shirts. He hung the one Niall had picked back in the closet, contemplated again and pulled out another new shirt. Niall was right. This was definitely gonna take a while…

 

** Oooooohh I can't wait for the next chapter!!! I'm sooo excited! Stay tuned...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners. Please don't copy or share anything without my permission.

Also, writers love comments. Just saying.... ;-)


End file.
